I'll be your favorite backseat driver
by shoesr4losers
Summary: suddenly bankrupt, iunyasha and his family are forced to move into a condo in new jersey, things are tense between inu and his family, but a certian free hearted girl reveals the lihter side of him.
1. first impressions

I don't own them

I thought this one up while I was sitting on my deck playing my guitar...its kinda a in a moment thing so it may not be too good... but its not a 1 shot and I hope it will last I like the idea...it kinda reminds me of my self...

"FINE I WILL" I screamed as I slammed the door in his face. I stalked off into my complex of condos...

I heard a guitar strumming as I walked towards the lake. What person in their right mind would sit outside playing guitar on a fall night? I was shivering and I was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie. It wasn't that bad either. I stopped to listen, shoving my hands in my pockets of my jeans, pushing aside my cell phone, and my beanie. Soon a girl's voice joined with the guitar.

"I'll be your favorite back seat driver OOOwayOOO,

I'll be the one to stand beside or

Keep you warm

I'll be the one to keep you safe,

Safe and sound,

I'll be the one

I'll be the one."

I was surprised I hadn't heard that song before, she must have written it. I wasn't sure if this was a regular happening yet, I was new here, forced to move out of my comfy 2-story house in the next town over to this new one. I hate, absolutely hate, bankruptcy. I took a few steps back ward o see who was playing, as she continued her song.

"I'll be the one to keep you with me OOOwayOOO

You'll be the one to see right through me OOOwayOOO

I'll be the one to catch you when you're fallin down

You'll be the one who can't be found...."

Her hands graceful strummed the guitar, and she closed her eyes as she sang. She paused and brought a cigarette up to her lips, took a long drag, and continued her song. There was a semi long complicated guitar interlude and her third verse came along. I wasn't normally the kind to like this kind of rock, it's too soft. Of course, she didn't really look like the type to like it either. She seemed more of a techno kid, if you know what I mean. She had black hair with lime green streaks in it, and she wore a black pea coat with a hot pink tank top and lime green fishnets underneath. I couldn't really see her pants, but I assumed that they'd be as interesting ad the top was.

"I once saw you in the night time OOOwayOOO

You said you'd never ever be mine OOOwayOOO

I picked you up on that starry summer night

And then we laughed and parted ways..."

She continued on with her song, still unaware that she had an audience, Her earrings jingles slightly ad the silver hoops collided with the pink stars I the middle with the movement of her head to the beat. She had a pink shoelace patterned with silver stars circling her neck, and a small blue ball chain with a plastic blue star gem attached by a piece of bent pink wire. She took drags off her white cigarettes as she played.

"I saw you jus this past November OOOwayOOO,

I can barely just remember OOOwayOOO,

Just driven round the town with you,

You where the one

You where the one..."

She strummed a few more cords as I pulled on my beanie over my silver hair. As the last cord rang out into the chilly night air, I clapped. She blushed and put out her cigarette. Leaning her guitar up against the door, she walked two feet over to the railing and put her hands on it.

"Thank you, thank you." She said bowing mockingly. I laughed. She climbed over the railing bent down grabbed the two vertical bars and shimmied down them, grabbing onto the horizontal one at the base of the railing, and finally onto the deck its self, hung there for a second and dropped, landing on her feet, her hair falling perfectly straight back in place. She stood from the kneeling position she landed in and turned to face me, brushing off her hands and finally holding one out for me to shake.

"I'm kagome" She said simply.

"Inuyasha" I said taking her hand. She smiled

"Nice name it means what? Dog demon? You don't seem to dog like to me, definitely not a demon, I live with one, I know." She waved her hand to the house that she had just escaped from. "I swear, my mom's satin." She said laughing. I laughed too.

"So do you go to the public high school?" I asked, looking at her, noticing her eyes where a striking blue color.

"yup most everyone who lives in this complex does, unless they're living here cause they're wasting their money sending their children to some fancy school, where they learn the same things." She said rolling her eyes, and smiling.

"Do you?" she looked at me.

"Yup"

"So where did you come from?" she asked walking along.

"My mom." I said smartly. She gave me a look. "Ok, ok from cherry hill" her eyes widened.

"Wow they're rich over there. Are you waiting for your house to be built or what?" I grimaced. And she frowned, guessing she crossed into closed territory.

"Ehh lost all of our money when my dad was sued cause some idiot caught the offices on fire." I explained quietly. Her eyes got bigger, if that was possible.

"OHHH! I heard about that, my mom's boyfriend" (she rolled her eyes so far back in her head that all you could see was white for a second) "worked there. I'm sorry to hear about your dad's business" she said looking into my eyes. She was so expressionate I laughed at all the faces she was making while she talked.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" she asked, assuming a hurt face.

"Nothing..."

"Oh comeon that's not nice...." She looked into the street we where about to cross and grabbed my hand dragging me behind some bushes.

"What the he-"

"Shut up" she whispered, pointing to a cop car. "We are out after curfew, and I doubt that you like to be driven homes in cop cars then I do." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked realizing I had just been following a complete stranger around for 20 minutes.

"I was gonna bring you to the park, your new here right?" she asked.

"I just told you I was..."

"Right!" she grabbed my hand and ran across the road dragging me behind her. "I'm bringing you to the park, it's the first thing anyone new sees. And sense I got to you first, I get to show you first, I get to show you around!" she said smiling brightly. I laughed oh great I thought...

Trees surrounded the park, and there was a rusty jungle gym in the corner, some monkey bars, a sea saw, and a swing set. She immediately headed for the swing set, taking the lowest swing.

"Hey" I whined, "I wanted that swing."

"Its my swing" she said happily.

"Says who?" I asked threateningly she smiled happily, got off the swing, and flipped it over. There, neatly carved on the back in little child's handwriting was the name 'kagome'. I rolled my eyes. Who would have thought?

"I told yah so." She said sitting back down, gently pushing the swing back and forth with her feet as she dug in her pockets. "Ah hah!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her pack of marbol menthol lights. She stuck it in her mouth, and lit it. Puffing on it happily, she offered me one. I declined, pulling out my own, Salem black label. As I lit it, I caught the gazing at me.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" she asked.

"Yeah it was a birth defect. It was horrible growing up with, I had the name 'grandpa' through out most of my childhood." She giggled at my weary tone.

"My nickname was 'witch' It's a long story..." she sighed softly.

"I have time."

"Ok well it all started with my old house you see I lived on a shrine and I underwent miko training...." She told her story, and I told mine. We shared past friends, and family problems and such. She teased me about my bad attitude, and I got her back by commenting oh her bad ass act, which she responded to with 'it comes naturally, trouble finds me, but hey I'm not complaining' I understood, it was the same thing for me. We talked well into the night, and into the morning. Realizing that the sky had went from a deep purple color to a pretty pink one we said our good byes and went our separate ways, promising to meet again, she gave me her cell number, and I promised to call her tomorrow. On the way home I smiled even thought I knew I had hell to face for being out all night. There, I had made my first friend. I was still smiling when I snuck past my sleeping dad, and into my room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad....

OK inuyasha is not a demon in this story, some how I don't think his demon nose would go well with smoke. The song in here I wrote. Its called "be there" When I said I can relate to the character in this story I was speaking of kagome's not inuyasha's they live in south jersey if your wondering, about 25 min from Philly (cough cough near me cough cough) smile me likely! Review. I have way to many stories going on right now... I'll have to find out which ones are the most popular and up date them the most. I'm really happy with this story. It's about 4 am right now and I'm still awake....heh... ok well review!! And make me happy!!!!


	2. school is fun? not

OK so yeah....would you guys please pretty please review?? –cries-

I don't own them....

I tossed my hair as I stormed out the door. Who did she think she is? I looked down at the yellow slip. Shit, this is the 3rd one this week. I put my head down, storming through the halls. Generally, if you don't show too much emotion in the halls people will leave you alone. Cause you know after a while, it just gets old. I was so busy storming I ran right into someone and fell on my butt in the middle of the hallway. MY cheeks where bright pink when I looked up to see inuyasha standing over me. There where a couple of girls standing behind him looking concerned and cooing at him, while shooting me dirty looks. A couple feet away I heard someone say something but I chose to ignore it. Inuyasha seemed surprised at first, gazing down at me.

"Watch where your going kagome" he said holding his hand out to help me up. The conflicting actions and words confused me for a couple of seconds, abut I got over it and grabbed his hand, pulling my self up.

"Sorry inuyasha, I wasn't watching where I was going." He laughed.

"I guessed." He bent down and gathered my books. His group of girls was disappearing quickly. He smiled at me. "thanks I've been trying to ward them off since this morning." Right then another group came up to him. Guessing what was going to happen, I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist. He looked down at me surprised but he caught on to the act and put his arm around my shoulders, still holding my books. He noticed the yellow paper I still had clutched in my hand and pulled it out, pulling a similar slip out of his pocket. "Heh look matching detentions. Now I know I don't have to suffer alone." I laughed and nodded.

"so how your first day in our lovely school?" I asked smiling at the sarcasm I implied.

"I like it more then my old one" he said calmly, grinning. "these people seem so much more...I don't know..." someone pushed past me almost knocking me over again. He caught me. "rude and...I don't know..." I laughed.

"True true, so where are you off to next?" He pulled a paper out of his pocket and examined it.

"Room 208 social studies." I grinned, great!

"me too"

"Hey kags, sense apparently everyone now thinks where going out, Wanna go on a date with me?" My jaw dropped. I have to say. For just meeting this kid, I'm really starting to like him. It never occurred to me that he might feel the same. Call me crazy, but I'm never this lucky. He frowned. "is that a no?" oh shit!

"NO, no its not a no, it's a yes I just didn't think I had a chance" Oh my god did I just say that? Am I blushing? Oh no oh no...

"kagome are you ok?" he gave me bewildered look. Ok its ok its ok calm down. I shook my head. If you freak out he's not going to like you, you idiot!

I flashed him a weak smile. "haha yeah I'm good, just kinda amazed..." oh you idiot you always say the right things. I was mentally kicking my self in the butt... 'heh I was just kinda amazed' what is that?!?

"Oh? Haha...its ok kag. Its only a date..." I must have turned 600 different shades of pink. How stupid am I? I gave him another weak smile.

"So when is our date?"

"hummm I donno how about Friday?"

"sounds great!"

"well concerning the fact its Wednesday we'll have time to figure the rest out by then"

"uhhhhhhhhh right" I said... Wow I'm really one with words today...

"HEY KAGOME" I heard my friend sachi call. I turned and saw her and a couple of my other friends heading my way. Noticing that inuyasha's arm was still on my shoulder, I braced myself for the inevitable. I smiled slightly and inuyasha disappeared into the class we shared, apparently, he saw it coming too.

"Kagome we haven't seen you all summer!" she exclaimed sweeping me up into a hug. I grunted. I know I don't like seeing people from school over the summer.

"I know! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. 'just keep smiling, just keep smiling....'

"Oh where have you been?!?"

"Oh you now around...the shore, the mountains something like that." Anywhere but here...I finished in my head. Its not that I don't like my friends, its just that I'm kinda a loner, by choice. I could have a lot of friends, but hanging out with the same people over and over again... it gets boring I try to mix it up. Oh yeah that's me... the mixer....

The conversation continued, more people coming up and greeting each other as if they hadn't just seen each other yesterday. I smiled and nodded. God didn't they do it earlier I mean seriously its what? The beginning of uhh I looked at my watch and compared it to my schedule oh right 6th period? The bell rang they where still standing there. I pushed my self through them and stumbled into my class. I regained my balance and looked around. The teacher looked at me.

"kagome?" I nodded. "Your late" he pulled out a yellow slip and began writing on it. I groaned. I heard a snicker and there was inuyasha giggling I his seat. I shot him a look that said shut up or die! He slouched down further in his seat, and continued snickering. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher who was holding the slip out expectantly waiting for me to take it... apparently it had bee a while since he had been done. I blushed and took the seat behind inuyasha. I began to take revenge for laughing at me. I think it was successful. Lets just say this. By the end of the class, both of us had a tie for detentions. Walking out the door, he grabbed my hand and lead me to his locker.

"you're my protection I owe you." I frowned.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU! A GIRL REPELLENT?!?" he looked a little shocked.

"of course not kags, you're my new love interest."

"WHAT?!?" his eyes got bigger.

"hey chill kags. You're my friend. I enjoy your company..." he looked slightly stumped as to what to finish with. "sides your funny when your mad..." That did it. I turned around and stormed off.

I looked up from my paper. When the hell was I gonna use this pi stuff anyway? I Don't really care how much cubic space my refrigerator takes up. If I wanted to know I could just look in the manual that is why they have them, is it not? I sighed and got up from my desk, flopping down on my bed. I heard something hit my window and bounce on the deck below, and again. I sighed, doesn't he take a hint? I'm mad at him. I opened my window and climbed out onto my deck.

"what?" I hissed leaning over the railing to see the silver haired dream boy that had captured my thought since the first time I saw him.

"Kags, can we talk?"

"I never said I wouldn't talk to you... couldn't you have called?" I asked holding up my cell phone.

"I guess but I'd much rather walk with you."

"fine! But its only gonna be for an hour!" I once again escaped from my house by the means of my deck and walked over to him. "ok where do you want to go?"

"I'll show you!" he grabbed my hand and began walking, I went along with him only because...well no, never mind I'm not sure why.

"Inuyasha, why are you holding my hand?"

"so you don't get lost." He said

"HEY! I've lived here way longer then you have..."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?!?"

"that was an excuse..." he said. Looking slightly put out, he dropped my hand. Damn now, I feel bad. I gave in. I reached out and took his hand again. He grinned widely. "couldn't stay away huh?" I glared at him. He squeezed my hand harder, expecting me to try to take it away. I let him keep it. I mean I wasn't using it at the moment...and he was keeping it warm...and the woods were kinda dark...and maybe just maybe I liked it? Nah I pushed that last one out of my head. "OK we're here!" he said.

We were in a clearing with a small pond in the middle. There were two other people here as well. He lead me over to them. "kagome these two lovely people are miroku and sango, I met them in school today, they live over in that development over there." He pointed over across the pond to some lights I guessed where caused by windows. I knew who they were; I guess our relationship was labeled as "friendly acquaintances"

"hey guys" I said. Those two flirt non stop, and miroku had hoards of girls following him around, who he constantly ignored just for 5 minutes of sango's time. Sango on the other hand was strong, a good athlete. She was not to popular, but she's pretty and nice so she could have a pick of guys. She does have a reputation of turning guys down since she met miroku, I'm expecting them to go out, but I haven't heard it yet... Oddly enough, I'm normally not wrong about those things either.

"Hey kagome" they said at the same time. Sango blushed, while miroku grinned. I shook my head...they where perfect for each other. Why don't they just give up and go out?!?

We hung out late into the night, and by the time, we had decided to part ways I had made a good friend in sango. Maybe, I found a group that I could be happy in. On the way back, inuyasha out his arm around me when I shivered from the cold fall air. We talked and laughed. I'm kind of clueless when it comes to guys... I've never really had a good boyfriend, and it tends to make me uncomfortable when they flirt, but with inuyasha, it just seems natural. But hey, he's just a friend, noting more, that's all I want him as right? I sighed. I don't know anymore...

Ok so that was the end of the longest chapter I have ever written. Lol its not even that long either... I guess I'm lazy. I hoped you like it I'm not sure if its ooc or what... I donno it made me happy I'm not going to update till I get more reviews so if you like it review ok? Ok.... Love you my humble reviewers

Yours truly

Shoesr4losers!

((that's right they are))


End file.
